


[Podfic] Barter System

by Vertiga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sharing Clothes, Written pre-Series 2, semi-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertiga/pseuds/Vertiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Barter System by brbsoulnomming. Actually done ages ago, but they've only just claimed it from the kinkmeme. Cleaned up audio a bit, added author name.</p><p>Sherlock and John form a bartering system. Well, Sherlock does, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Barter System

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Barter System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013660) by [brbsoulnomming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbsoulnomming/pseuds/brbsoulnomming). 



MP3 file stream and download available [from box. ](https://app.box.com/s/2gn4ph03dqakgffudbr9)


End file.
